Just One
by JaeHeeJun
Summary: how about a sudden change in Yankumi because of Ryu. and yankumi get together with her first precious students and shin pop up and all that...hahaha...i don't know what kind of summary i'll make but anyway this would be love quadrangle...hehehe...
1. Chapter 1

This would be my very first gokusen fanfic but definitely not my first fanfic. I really thought about it and this is the best I could make up. This fanfic would be more on drama base. Well, I love the drama more than the anime or manga. It's only because that character look better, much better. And look at Yankumi as Nakama Yukie as well as the others, look at them at the drama base. Like, Shin Sawada, look at him as Matsumoto Jun.

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Yankumi's about to enter her classroom door. Whatever her stupid students are doing she doesn't know because their stupidity is far more than the others and she doesn't feel good today. She doesn't have that same spirit, she entered their classroom. Everybody is noisy again. Ah! Every morning their so noisy and this day is the very first time she became so irritated. She already reached her table but she didn't even greet them. Her students are already waiting for her stupid smile but she didn't give them one.

"Good morning Yankumi" Tsucchi greeted her in a very cheerful tone, hoping that she would replied back. She just nods at him.

"Good Morning Yankumi!!!!!!!" they greeted her more loudly.

"Yeah, I heard it" she just simply said "Morning" she said.

Everyone just stare at her, even Ryu. She takes one seat and just sits down there, feeling all so down.

"It's your free time do anything you want" she said to them. She doesn't know that they already surround her.

Takeda check his temperature from hers. Then, shakes his head "You're not even the least sick"

"Yankumi, are you all right?" Hyuga asked her with concern.

"Mmmm" she just answered.

"Yankumi, did something happen?" Hayato asked her. Ryu is still staring at her.

"Did something happen?!" she asked, she looked around her and they were all staring at her "Ah…Nothing happened. I'm all right" she said to them, convincing them.

They just nod at her, they're not that convinced though. Yankumi went at the roof top. Looking at the school's ground below. She didn't even hear that someone is approaching her.

"Here" Ryu said.

She turns around and saw Ryu, giving her a can of soda.

"Hmm?" she asked

"Here, don't you want it?" he asked in irritation.

"Ah" she just accepted the can of drink and opened it "Why are you here?" she asked her.

Ryu opened his can too and drink some of it "This is my place, remember?"

"Yeah, right" She said while smiling "You two really are alike" she said.

"Who? Me and Hayato?" he asked her still not looking at her.

Yankumi leans at the wall while Ryu is still looking to nowhere. "Nope, you and Hayato are really alike but there's someone who resembles you most. The stubbornness, when you cared for friends, quietness, calm and exquisite, even the family background but he's smarter than you and like you he had doubted me too, back then" her expression is like every time she tells a sad story about her students at her grandpa.

"Who?" he asked again.

"He's my first student but unlike you and Hayato, he's not always engaged in a fight. He was just labeled as delinquent when he punched his teacher who accused his friend and they found out that it wasn't true, he was asking his teacher to apologize to his friend but he didn't want to and what's more the teacher always accused the student. That's how he punched his teacher. He is Kumai's former classmate and best friend too" she said to him.

"Oh. I didn't ask for such details but he sounds like someone good to me. Anyway, who is he?" he asked, the story caught his attention.

Yankumi doesn't really know too why she's remembering Sawada now, for such a long time. She hasn't even spoke about his first students towards her present students except for Kumai. "Nah, that's not really important" she just said to him.

"Hey, you already start the story, why not finishing it?" he asked her.

"He's Sawada…Sawada Shin" she finally told him.

Ryu looks to be thinking "Sawada? You mean that senator Sawada?" he asked.

Yankumi looks up at him surprised "Yeah, how do you know them?"

"Dummy, they are in a high society; it's just natural for me to know them. And they went at our house once but I don't really saw them that much. His father is my father's friend" he informed her.

She is nodding at him "Yeah, I forgot about that"

"You're really an idiot aren't you?" he stated to her "You just said a while back that our family background are the same and you're saying to me now that you forgot"

Yankumi's tapping her head "Sorry"

"Idiot, anyway, care to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked her.

She smiled at him, a childish smile that is "Oh, Odagiri, are you having feelings for me now, huh? Caring for me" she teased him

"Shut up, Idiot. I just thought that this is the least thing that I could do for you" he avoided her stare.

"Hmph. Thanks. At least there's a guy who's caring for me" she said to him "Actually, I don't really know why I feel so restless. There's no reason that I can come up with" she explained to him.

At their classroom, Hayato is doing some loops when he noticed that Ryu wasn't at their room. It's their free time so they could do anything that they want. He asked Tsucchi and the others they told him that he might be at the roof top.

'_Right, he loves that place' _he thought. _'But where's Yankumi, she should be here watching over us' _anyway, he would go to Ryu first before finding Yankumi but he really wonders what's her problem.

He reached the roof top and there he saw Ryu and Yankumi talking he could barely heard him.

Ryu looks up at her "You know, you look better without those pig tails and spectacles. You could see without spectacles, right?" Ryu asked.

She nods "I just like the get up. That's all" she said.

Ryu moves and removes her spectacles, and then he removes her pigtailed hair.

"Odagiri…?" she just muttered.

Hayato saw it and somehow, he feels like he wants to be the one removing it from her. He's just clutching the basketball ball on his hands.

"There" Ryu said and brushed her hair "You look much better. Now, someone will look at you already, just changed the outfit, okay? You could still wear that get up, just make it a little bit fitted, not so fitted though, you would look like not a teacher if you did"

Yankumi just nods at him, she thought that he's being weird but still she like it. It's the first time a guy complimented her about her looks. She remember that time that Odagiri said the she didn't have a nice body "How could I wear something like that, you said that I don't have a nice body before. I might be a laughing stock"

Ryu looks at her up and down "I think that would be okay" he said.

"Odagiri, you're such a good student" she told him and pushed him lightly and smiled.

"Idiot" he told her smiling a little.

"Ryu" someone called out for him.

She turned to look who it is. It was Hayato. Yankumi faced him too with her ever smiling face. He doesn't know but she looks so…so…enticing with her hair down and without those glasses.

"Yo" Ryu greeted him.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing in particular. Just chatting" Yankumi said.

"Oh"

The bell rings for the dismissal. Yankumi hurriedly go home and went at a shopping store. For once, she would listen to her student. She doesn't think something's bad to that. She bought two black one, a red, blue and a white one. And there's one pair that she really like a black and red one, so, she bought six all in all. She got home with her things and she seems to be tired.

"Ojou, there's an invitation for you" Tetsu said to her.

She's fixing the things that she bought and commanded Tetsu to wash her clothes for her and that she needed the black and red one for tomorrow. She reads what it says at the invitation. She looks at the back of the invitation card but there's nothing onto it. She opens the card it's a red card with silver lining at the right corner.

She reads it…

_Yankumi!_

_Have you forgotten us already? We hope not. We're having a small get together and what's more. We're doing it at Shin's place! Well, if you have someone that you want to come you could. 7 in the evening and don't wear your jogging pants, okay? If you please, wear a night gown and we're going to be a surprise to you. You're going to be proud of us. We're not seeing each other for 3 years so you should come! If you don't, well, we're going to raid Kurogin High. Hahaha…_

_Lovingly yours,_

_Noda _

She finished reading and there's a big smile on her face. She thought that they have forgotten her but it looks like they still don't. She gets from her box her Shirokin high 3-d class, personally, her first precious students.

"Ojou, here's your things. They are all dry and fragrant" Minoru told her.

"Put it there" she said. After putting in her closet, Minoru leaves her room and she lay on her bed until she falls asleep.

Morning came and she woke up early she wore her jeans and a blouse with a coat and her new get up with her. She finished all, from showering to eating and walked off. She gets her morning blessings from her grandpa first. She reached the school and entered the girls comfort room. She change her outfit, she looked at herself in the mirror first. She tied her hair in ponytail because she thought her long hair would just distract her. There are some strands of her hair that falls, she wore her black and red jogging pants, it's just a little bit fitted not that fitted and now her nice body is shown for the first time, I guess.

She entered the room and greeted them with her cheerful good morning. They look at her but didn't manage to greet her back instead they were all staring at her in awe.

"Yankumi…" Tsucchi muttered.

That's it for now. So, how was it? Lame or stupid? Sorry if its stupid but I just felt like doing it but still like my other fanfics if it doesn't get that much review. I might delete it. It's a love Quadrangle. Ahehe or it may change depending in my crazy mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Dress   
Yankumi entered their room and greeted them a happy good morning when she looked at them they were all looking at her dumbfounded. 

"What?" she asked them. 

Tsucchi stands up first and approach her while fanning himself. He looks at her from head to toe and fan himself again "Yankumi, I didn't know that there's still something in you" 

Hyuga tap his head lightly "Idiot" he said to Tsucchi "You're not Yankumi, aren't you?" 

Yankumi looked at them "Idiots, who could it be but me" she said "Why?" 

"Are you sure you're Yankumi?" one of her students asked. 

"Mmmm" she nods "100 sure" 

"Ooohh" they all said in unison "You should have turned up like that in your first day" 

"Yeah" another student said. 

"Yankumi, who told you to changed, huh?" Takeda asked her. 

She looked at Ryu who is quietly looking at her. "Odagiri did" 

All her students looked at Ryu suspiciously and Ryu seems to get what they were thinking. 

"Idiots" he muttered, enough for them to hear. _'I did tell her to change her style a little but I never thought that she would look that great' _he thought. 

Tsucchi taps Yankumi shoulder by his fan and says "Now Yankumi, we're so proud to be your students" he said. 

"What do you mean?" she asked him. 

"At least we've got a pretty teacher to be proud of" one of her student said. 

"Yeah" they all said in agreement. 

She looked at them "What do you mean I'm not a woman material before?" 

"You guess it right!" Takeda blurted out, all of them laugh except Hayato and Ryu. 

"Yeah" Hyuga added "When every time we're in trouble and you kicked their asses, you're like a man more than a woman. We're even thinking if you're going to get married someday. Don't you think it's weird, you always assigned at an all boys school and not even a student have a like on you" 

Yankumi folded her arms. That Hyuga! All he said is a total insult "And you all are like a woman who can't even kick an ass!" she replied. 

"What!" they said to her in an uproar. 

An irritated voice spoke "Don't you think your clothes are too revealing for a teacher?" Hayato said to her. He was leaning at his chair, he's looking at her. 

"It isn't" Takeda said to him. 

Tsucchi approaches him "Hayato, it's not revealing. I guess, it looks good on her. C'mon at least she looks like a girl" 

"It's revealing for me" he said avoiding their stare _'It really is! It's not her!' _his mind shouts.How he hated Ryu for suggesting that kind of style to her but she looks so pretty. Oh man! How can he see her like that?! They just have a student-teacher relationship and that's all there is and they can't cross that border for God's sake they have a 7 years gap and what's more she's the one older, a lot older than him. 

While they were feasting around Hayato, Yankumi approaches Ryu. Who is still quiet and still, he didn't even notice that Yankumi is in front of him. Yankumi's waving her hands on him. 

"Odagiri…" she spoke. 

Her voice made him back from the reality, he just looked at her. 

"How about having meal at our house?" she said to him. 

Ryu is still just looking at her, he still didn't absorb what she said "Huh?!" he asked. 

Yankumi is smiling at him "Well, a thank you gift, for cheering me up yesterday and for this" she said. 

"Oh, but…don't you think that's a little..." he can't say what he wants to say. 

"Don't worry…they won't bite you and only you and Hayato who knows about me" she said. 

"Ah…" 

"Yankumi" Takeda laid his right hands on her shoulder "Don't you think that's unfair. Why only Ryu? We want to see your house too" he said. 

"But…but…you see…ahm" she can't think of any excuse "You see…" 

"C'mon Yankumi, that would be unfair" Tsucchi said while fanning himself. 

In the end, the five of them come with Yankumi at their house. She's still hesitating though. She stops from walking they all stop too because she was their lead. 

"Are you sure you want to come?" she asked them "Well, Odagiri and Yabuki are all right…but you see…" 

"What?! Are you telling us we're not welcome?" Hyuga asked. 

"Yankumi…" Takeda said to her. 

"Well…alright…just be sure…you're not going to panic. Understand?" she explained to the three of them. 

"Why? Do you have any dark secrets?" Tsucchi asked her while the two are still not speaking yet, Hayato and Ryu. 

"Sort of…" she said. 

They reached her house. The three are sort of hesitating to enter. There were four tough men who are waiting for them. 

"I'm home!" Yankumi said. 

"Welcome back, Ojou" They greeted her. She entered their house; Hayato and Ryu are following her, feeling at home. While the three are still outside, standing still. 

"Oedo Household?!" Takeda muttered. 

"Yankumi…" Tsucchi called out for her. 

Yankumi turned and look at them "Why aren't you coming in?"

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Hyuga asked her. 

Yankumi looked at Hayato and Ryu and then nods at them "I told you…anyway, just come in" 

Minoru and Tetsu are inviting the three of them in, they are still hesitating but since they were already there they just came in. 

"Yankumi, you didn't tell us that you were…you were…a yakuza" Hyuga said to her, like choosing his word properly. 

"Drop the formality just feel at home…and about that…just forget it" she said. 

"Idiots. You were the one who wants to come" Ryu said to them. 

"Ryu, since when did you know?" Takeda asked him. 

"Just two weeks ago, I guess" he answered him. 

"Your students are here, Kumiko" her grandpa said. 

They all look at him "Yes, Grandpa. Starting from the right is Hyuga, Takeda and Tsucchi then you know Ryu and Hayato already" she introduced them to her grandpa smiling. 

"Yeah, treat this household as your home. Dinner will be serve soon" he said after that he leaves them. 

Minutes passed and they were all just talking, the three forgot where they were already. Then, Minoru appear with a box. 

"Ojou, a package for you" he said. 

Yankumi just look at him "For me?" she asked "Oh, thanks" she accepted it. And Minoru as well as Tetsu are sitting there smiling. While the five of them are curious what's inside it. Yankumi opened it, and there was a dress, it's a tube top, just an inch below her knee. Colored black and at the waist line there was a red ribbon made of silk on it and a red shawl too. Yankumi stared at it in awe. 

"Wow, Minoru is this really for me?" she asked him. 

"Mmm, your name is on it, there's a card too. And you're the only girl here so it can't be for us, can't it?" 

"Yankumi, do you have any secret admirers to give you such a give?" Hyuga asked. 

"And where would you use it at school" Takeda said jokingly. 

"Why don't you just read the card" Hayato suggested. He wonders too who sent it to her. 

She took out the card and read it. 

_Yankumi,_

_Wear it at the party. I'm just worrying that you don't have anything to wear and you would just wear a stupid kimono again. Anyway, be sure to come or else like what Noda said we're going to raid your new school._

_Sawada,_

"Sawada…" she muttered. 

Everybody is reading the card too. Takeda snatched it from her. 

"What party Yankumi?" he asked her. 

But she doesn't seem to hear him. 

"Yankumi what party are you going?" Ryu asked her. He can't stop himself knowing. 

"Ah, that was the party my first students are throwing. They're inviting me to come" she said to them 

"Can we come?" Tsucchi asked. He wasn't expecting that they could but she nods. 

"Yeah, as what it says at the invitation I could bring anyone I want but if you really want to come. Of course, you need to wear a formal dress. Like I would" she told them. 

"Great!" we would come then "We want to know your first students" Takeda said smilingly. 

"So, who's coming?" Hyuga asked. 

Hyuga, Tsucchi and Takeda raised their hands. They thought Ryu and Hayato wouldn't but they did. 

Yankumi smiled widely "Ah, I got 5 escorts to come" she said. 

'_I wish I'm the only one' _Ryu thought _'Oh shit! Why am I affected by anything she did lately?' _ He then asked himself. 

They were all eating already. 

"Suit yourselves" Yankumi told them. 

Tsucchi is looking at Minoru and Tetsu intently "Aren't you two the ones who were selling the takoyaki near the shrine?" he asked. 

They looked at him "We are" they answered. 

"Yeah, right" they all come to realize. They all finished eating and her students are about to go. 

"Thanks for the meal!" they all said. 

"Bye bye Yankumi" Hyuga bid her good bye. 

"See ya!" both Tsucchi and Takeda said. 

"I'll tell you again, I don't like your new get up" he said almost angrily but he was holding himself because in the first place he doesn't have the right to tell her that! 

"Yabuki…" 

"See you at school and don't worry you look great" Ryu told her. 

"You know what Hayato, you're the only one who doesn't like it" Tsucchi said. 

"Shut up" Hayato walked out in annoyance. The three follow him. 

"When is the party?" Ryu asked. 

Yankumi thinks about it "This Saturday, 3 days from now. 7 in the evening at Sawada's place" she informed him. 

"Hmmm" he nods "I'll pick you up" he said. 

"Oh no, you don't need to do that" she said. 

"Don't worry I know how to drive" after saying that he walked off. 

I never thought you guys will like it. I thought you wouldn't give a notice in it. Anyway, I'm happy that you like it. I really thought it would be rejected and if it did I'm going to delete it. Hope you like this chapter too. I'm still thinking of deleting it if someone wouldn't like it. 

And about my writing, the way I'm staggering as like Jazz is saying. Hontoni Gomen, if it's bugging you. Well, sometimes I'm so lazy checking it. And what my mind wants it will do it. I got that hobby not caring about anything or everything, I know it is a bad hobby but I can't take that off me. But I'm trying my very best. I'm not doing it because I want to make a novel it's because I want to share my ideas how I want gokusen series 2 should have worked. 

And about Ryu and Hayato having hots for Yankumi, yeah, they have but Shin would be there too. Well, I already said, she didn't even know herself why she is disturbed. Well, for actually saying, I'm just too lazy thinking why. Ahehe. And about whom I'm going to pair Yankumi with well. Why would I say? Ahehe…so, I guess until I finish this story just bare with me or I may not finish it… 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry if my English is not that good. And it is because to the mere fact that English is not my first language. Anyway, about who will be Yankumi's partner. I'm not being mean but if I would tell you that would kill the suspense isn't it? Just try and find out. I promised I wouldn't and never erase this story, I'll keep away from the delete button, and I'm excited too. If ever I would delete this story, hmmm… I would never ever make a story again. Ahehe.

Day 3: How come?

Yankumi is at her desk, feeling all so gloomy. Huh, another day another boring day with her stupid precious students. If they are not making trouble, they were being so noisy and now they were teasing her and Ryu and all that. And every time she looked at Hayato, it was like, he want to say something to her and she's left in nowhere thinking if he really hated her changing style. She wanted to ask him though. Every time she would try to ask him, he would then change the subject. That is totally not Hayato! Her train of thoughts was cut off by their director's voice.

She stood up from her chair; all the teachers are already paying attention. Her eyes widened when she saw a particular person that she hadn't seen for years.

"Sawada!" she burst out while her finger is directly pointing at that particular guy.

The director looked at her angrily with his eyes scarily looking directly at her "Ms. Yamaguchi, Mr. Shin Sawada here is a very important person in this school starting today. So, If you would just please not to call him in a disrespectful manner" he said to her with his ever brummagem kind tone of voice.

Yankumi smiled at him uneasily "Oh, sorry" she just said and zipped her big mouth.

The director smiled widely and clapped his hand at once "I wanted to inform to all of you that this smart young man here with us is the new school owner"

Some looked at Shin in awe and some looked at him with doubt. Like vice principal Sawatari himself. His mouth laid agape with his eyes opened wide but he pull himself off again from the shocked and smiled at him. Like, he wasn't calling him trash back in high school.

"I haven't told you that there's a new school owner but he wouldn't change any of this school management. I would still be your director and the others would stay at their own positions" he said proudly, he looked at Yankumi again.

"Wow" Shiratori sensei said "You're too young to be a school owner" she told him with her smile every time she talked to Kujo sensei.

"Yeah, too young indeed" Baba sensei said, he's looking at him more on observing because Shin is looking at Yankumi every now and then.

"Sawada? Are you in any case related to that senator Sawada?" one teacher asked.

Sawada nodded with a slight smile. The director interfered with their little chat "He's the only son of the Sawada family" he said to them.

"Oh" now they all said in awe. Yankumi checked her watch "Oh, sorry, I've got class" she said, while pointing at her watch. She looked at Shin and he looked back at her then at the director who's looking at her.

The director smiled at her "You may go now Ms. Yamaguchi and I wanted to tell you again, you should give more respect to Mr. Sawada even though he was your former student"

"Huh?!" the teachers all said dumbstruck except vice principal Sawatari of course. Yankumi looked at them and smiled "Yeah, he's one of my former student 3 years ago" she explained to then.

"Really?" Shiratori sensei asked quite amused.

"Yeah" she said "I really need to go now, they might be doing some trouble now" and then she hurried off.

"Wait!" Shin stopped him; he bowed at the other teachers and turned his back on them. Yankumi is already walking back to her classroom; maybe he hadn't heard Shin calling her. "Yankumi!" Shin shouts irritatingly.

"Huh?!" Yankumi looked at her back and saw Shin following him "Why?" she asked.

"I just thought of seeing your new students" he said to her and walked pass by her.

Yankumi is looking at him from his back _'He changed a lot, he became more mature. His grey tuxedo suit him but black suit him most' _she thought.

They are already at the classroom door. Noises can be heard, with them playing around. Shin opened the door for her and her students looked at him eye brows rose. Then, Yankumi entered with her goofy smile and her students are looking at him then to her like they were asking who he was.

Somehow his presence is like Hayato and Ryu, domineering, with that proud pose and good looks but there's something different about he and Ryu and Hayato. He looked so smart on his tuxedo.

Takeda stood up and headed towards them "Yankumi, who is he?" he asked. Then, their loud voices are starting to linger around the room again.

"Your boyfriend?" one of her students asked.

"That can't be he's too good for her" Tsucchi said with his fan on. Shin burst a little smile at that comment.

Yankumi is looking at them badly, like she wanted to give them a punch! How dare them! Argh, her students are really stupid.

"And that really can't happen, Ryu would get jealous" Takeda said and they all looked at Ryu who's looking at them and muttered.

"Idiots" he said.

"Ooops, you forget another one, Hayato" Hyuga said and they all looked at him and burst out laughing. He was looking at them angrily, thank god he was holding his temper, he's attention caught when Shin frowned.

"You guys are really stupid with those narrow minds of yours, what could I expect?" she said.

"What?! What did you say?" they all said to her.

She just ignore them "Looked this guy here is the new school owner and my…my former student" she informed them.

"Huh?!"

"He's one of my first students. Kumai's best friend and classmate. You know Kumai right?" she asked them.

They all nod at her. "You mean he's one of your past 3-d students?" Tsucchi asked.

Yankumi nods "Right, but he's totally different from all of you. This guy here is a lot smarter than all of you" she said proudly to them while messing up shin's hair.

"Stop it" Shin said, they looked at him in shocked. Well. Ryu could stop her from doing such stupid things but not in that tone. He was like her boss.

"Yes" Yankumi replied.

They all formed around Shin because he was far different from them an as for Yankumi unfortunately for her she was pushed aside. She approached Ryu.

Ryu looked at her and Hayato too. "You know him aren't you?" she asked him.

He just nods at her.

Hayato interfered hem "What is his name?" he asked her.

"Sawada…Sawada Shin…" she answered.

Hayato is looking at him "Are you…in any case…do you like him?" he asked her.

Yankumi looked at her eyes widened even Ryu, he wasn't expecting of Hayato to asked her that "Huh?! Of course not! He's my student and I'm his teacher, how could I like him! I'm just happy to see him again and him getting along with my present students is good" she explained.

"Good" Hayato said.

"What do you mean good?" she asked him confusingly.

However, Hayato didn't reply to her instead he just joined with the guys. Yankumi is so happy to see him again and somehow the urged of seeing her ex-students excite her. That would be tomorrow.

"Right, don't forget I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6" Ryu informed her.

Yankumi looked at him as if she doesn't know what he was talking about "Really, Odagiri, there's no need to do that" she said to him. How would that look like, he would be like her date for that night.

"I'll pick you up" he said to her, and somehow she felt that she needs to follow him. Anyway, there's nothing wrong with that.

She smiled at him "Okay" she said in agreement "How about the other guys?" she asked him.

"They are borrowing one of our cars" he said "so, there's nothing to worry about" he added.

"Oh, alright"

She doesn't notice that Shin is already beside her, looking at the two of them badly. His voice caught her attention.

"Yankumi, I'll pick you up tomorrow" he said.

"Huh?!" she said "Oh no, you don't have to do that. Odagiri already offered me a ride" she informed him.

Shin's dark eyes look directly at Ryu; he looks familiar with him "Is that right? Well…okay…Odagiri…are you Odagiri Ryu?" he asked.

Ryu looked at him, he's not shocked though and he nodded at him "Yeah"

"Oh" he jus muttered. Yankumi's class finished already. She bid them all good bye as well as Shin since they still have one class before dismissal. They both exited the room with Ryu and Hayato's eyes following them.

"Let's go at the roof top" Shin said.

"Why?" she asked.

Instead of telling her why, Shin just walked straight to the roof top. They reached the roof top and Yankumi breathed hard.

"Haay, my last time here is with Ryu" she said to him.

"Huh?!" Shin asked her; somehow, he wanted to go back to Yankumi's room and talked frankly to that Ryu guy.

"We're talking up here" she said to him while looking at his face.

Shin didn't give a damn about what she's talking about "You changed a lot, you look much better" he told her.

She didn't know that she blushed "Odagiri said that I looked much better without my spectacles on and without my pig tails. And I just thought that it's time for a change" she said "They all said that I looked much better"

Shin clenched his fist, he felt a sudden anger but he's not in the right position to get angry. Anyway, who wouldn't get jealous? She's always speaking about that Odagiri guy and now he's starting to hate that guy. They were there for almost along time, talking about what happened with them. Yankumi still found shin cold but sometimes he's happy to talk to with and now she can say that he resembles to Ryu a lot.

Shin's phone ring, he picked it up and say his excuse to her. After 5 minutes or so he hanged up his phone and looks like he's hurrying.

"I'm sorry, my dad called for me. I need in the office" he said and flip his phone back to his pocket "See you tomorrow" he said. He doesn't want to leave yet but he doesn't have any choice.

She stayed there for awhile and she didn't notice that it is dismissal time already when a voice called out for her.

"Hey!"

She turned her back and it was Hayato. She smiled at him. Recently, he was acting weird and she wanted to ask him why.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing, just taking in some air" she said "Where are the others? Is school finished yet?" she asked.

"Oh, juts finished. The others are still at the room, they were still playing around. That's why but I guess they would finish any minute now" he said.

She looked at him "Hayato…I just want to ask…and don't dare to change the subject. Do you really hate this outfit that much?" she asked, referring to her new get up.

Hayato paused for a while and then she shook his head "It's not that bad and I personally thought that you looked great" he said.

"For the first time you complimented me" she said to him "Then, why are you saying that you don't like it?"

"Ah" he said "Nothing, just don't mind me"

"Hey! That's mean" she pouted childishly.

He moved his face closer to her to her ears and Yankumi's heart is beating so fast "I just hate it that I'm not the one who told you to changed" he said.

She's blushing hard; she has never been this close with a guy and most of all he's her student! "Yabuki…"

"Hayato!" someone called out for him, they both looked at who's the owner of the voice was. Hayato moved away from her with a smile while the guy who called for him. It was Ryu and he's frowning. Hayato greeted him with a smile….

That's it. Thanks for the reviews and to my readers. So, how was it? Boring? Sorry, this is the best I could make up. If you are going to asked me who I liked most Matsumoto Jun (Shin Sawada), Kamenashi Kazuya (Odagiri Ryu) or Akanishi Jin (Yabuki Hayato). I would definitely picked Matsujun but right now my attention is with Kame-chan (Kamenashi Kazuya) and I don't like Akanishi Jin that much but the cutest in the gokusen drama and Japanese actors would be Koike Teppei (Takeda Keita). The best Japanese and handsomest actor for me is Matsumoto Jun and the hottest is Kamenashi Kazuya, I love his voice, his body everything in him as well as to Matsujun. To Akanishi Jin his nickname Bakanishi suits him; he's so funny in reality! Really funny that's why I like him.

And I like Shin Sawada more than Odagiri Ryu because I personally think that if you would combine Ryu and Hayato they would come out as Shin but for me Ryu resembles Shin most than Hayato but I love Lee Jun Ki more than anyone (He's a Korean actor and he's quite popular in Japan too and many other Asian countries).

I personally think that black suits them (The three of them) well and they always wear black even in a normal day. So, expect that they would always wear black….


	4. Chapter 4

It has been such a long time ever since I updated, even though, it doesn't really feel like that to me. I practically have to read all my stories over and over again just to get a gripped of what was happening, and believe me, my grammar sucks! There were probably some typographical errors that I didn't think about. I was wincing at some of the sentences, but it's very fun as I would say so myself; and believe me while I was reading all my 6 stories (I reread all 6 of them!) I was just literally laughing on the floor, burying my face in my hands and I just felt really happy. I don't know why, maybe it's because I love writing and I was just feeling so frantic and I don't know why. I'm probably crazy. Lol! There's also the fact that I had to go over the characters because I forgot how some of them acts especially the former 3D students, but then they're already out of character. With no further ado, I'm bringing you the entire 4th chapter

Chapter 4: Reunion

Ryu is diligently waiting for Yankumi outside. It seems that she is having a hard time putting her costume on, for the lack of better work on mocking her. Ryu, on the other hand, is looking prim and proper with his tuxedo on. Hayato and the others are in the other car looking as behaved as they could. Hayato without his usual wavy, fly away styled hair is done back to match his suit; Tsuchiya is not even in the least of forgetting his fan, this time it is blue matching his polo underneath his vest; Takeda, on the contrary, is still wearing his hair the same, with all the compliments, he looks great; and not forgetting Hyuuga, he looks just like how he did when he tried being a "bartender's apprentice," otherwise, he could deceive anyone to think he is a proper graduate student. Moving on, after all the yapping and cavorting, Yankumi presents herself and all the wait finally came to an, not so animated, end.

Tetsu behind Yankumi crying that he couldn't come and Minoru teasing he wouldn't be suitable for it anyway. "Since we won't be there, you guys better good care of our Oujo. Well, Shin's there so she should be fine." Minoru added knowing full well that it would miff Tetsu more.

"Shin…doesn't need to be there. I can take care of her," Hayato said.

Yankumi with all her gloriousness and elegance is wearing the black and red dress Shin had given her, too shy with it being too short by her standards, she had Wakamatsu adjust the length making it a little over board longer, yet it is quite glamorous; accentuating the dress with platinum beads from the waist around the hem. Her usual ponytailed hair now styled in voluptuous curls; the habitual clean porcelain face is considerably blushing.

Please with her sudden transformation, she turned around, blinked her eyes, and excitedly said, "So, how do I look? I had put a lump of effort in it." She sheepishly smiles.

Turning once more, and needing her hand to help her dress not to cause her to trip Tsuchiya took her other hand and circled her body around. Hyuuga and Takeda with their hands together, amused, both exclaimed, "Did a fairy god mother came?"

"Probably a last minute surgery," Takeda bemused.

"I'm guessing it's a mask," Tsuchiya chimed. "Right, Hayato?"

Hayato losing his senses to utter even a word just nodded. With a great interference from Ryu, taking her other hand, they all went straight to wherever the 12 midnight party is about to start.

Riding in a car with Yankumi was kind of hard for Ryu, she just kept babbling about how she's so excited to see her former 3D students and that she's wondering how they are all doing now. Ryu's looking at her, and asked him if anything's wrong.

"Nothing," Ryu replied.

"So, how do I look?"

"The same."

"Really, Odagiri, you're so cold. Can't you compliment me at least once?"

Ryu looked away, ran his fingers through his hair and told her, "It's pretty. You look pretty."

Yankumi tapped him on the shoulder, intending to do it lightly, but instead she put too much force for an unprepared man that Ryu hit the car's window. "Ah, sorry…I got too happy."

He looked back at her, "Stupid teacher."

Outside of the house is already too loud, cars are parked outside, and some guards, just in case. Hayato's, Hyuuga's, Tsuchiya's, and Takeda's car came first following behind are Yankumi's and Ryu's. Takeda and the other three are staring in awe of how big the house Sawada Shin is possibly, more accurately, living in. Ryu, by nature of being a gentleman, hurried and opened Yankumi's side. Takeda and Hyuga offered their arms to her with the remaining three trailing behind. Hayato took the liberty of ringing the door; an older lady welcomed them in. Seconds soon after, Noda with a big smile on his face hugged Yankumi all too strenuously, pushing the other two aside. It wasn't until minutes later that everybody found her.

"Yankumi!" Everybody yelled in cheerful glee that sounded like a thousand decibels. They came like pack of horses running towards them. Yankumi being too delighted for this moment of bliss tried hugging each and every one of them. Delighted seeing all of them, Yankumi went on interrogating of how they are filling their life. Minami is still in college, still not determining on what to do, but he uttered how he's taking cooking seriously; Kumai added in that he's only trying to make a host club which resulted in laughter. Kumai, akin to what we all know, is trying his best to run his late father's noodle shop with his wife. Noda, with all the bright colored scarves, graduated as an interior designer; however, he's taking fashion design classes given that he wishes to open his own clothing line. Uchi, being the bully that he was, decided to be a Psychologist; and is now an apprentice in an institute. Shin, as we all know, is helping his father who is making a use of his capable brain. Through much all perseverance they got done with the warm welcomes as her students acquainted her with their special someone, girlfriends, soon-to-be-girlfriends, fiancés, wives, and trying-to-make-work relationships.

The smile on Yankumi's lips are palpable, meeting her bygone students gave her a sense of pleasure. Though, not all are doing too well as she had hoped, but all are living to their utmost capability. Undoubtedly, her students notice her transformation.

"Wow, Yankumi, we don't know you have this in you," Minami said. He took her hands and kissed it. "We would have taken you seriously in the first place if you showed up like this."

"I know right, those lucky students." Kumai noticed the five behind Yankumi and being the familiar one with them started introducing each and every scoundrels. First was Tsuchiya since he's the tallest one, and quite intimidated by them he just said hi. Followed by Hyuuga and Takeda who cheekily made comments about Ryu and Hayato having a thing with Yankumi, Shin chuckled, and Ryu and Hayato threatened both of them. After that little distraction Shin and Hayato were introduced.

"How is Yankumi with you guys? Still the same?" Uchi asked.

"You mean childish, strong, and way too energetic?" Tsuchiya said, while Hayato, Takeda, and Hyuuga are nodding behind him.

"And she keeps making us play those games to make our "bonds" stronger," Ryu saucily added.

Shin, in an attempt to taunt them, grabbed Yankumi out of the crowd and exclaimed, "Don't worry we'll take her back anytime." He's holding on to Yankumi's waist while leading her inside the house. Ryu and the other four are following behind with Kumai and the rest of them.

The interiors of Shin's house are beyond amazing. It is a clean mix modern element with the accents of Japanese culture. The tranquil colors and woods blending in were magnificent. Though, it is quite modern there are also antiquities that look vastly valuable. It looks more like a silent sanctuary than a bachelor's pad; however, with the scattering people you can't fully appreciate its grandeur.

Shin lead them in where the party is actually at, there were tons of food, which had made all the youngsters delighted. Hyuuga first spotted the bar with wines and beers; he called Tsuchiya, and was, of course, happy to oblige. They wanted to try some, but Yankumi already beat them to it.

She lightly pinched their ears and said, "Don't even think about it."

"You're no fun Yankumi," Hayato whined. "Just the wine, let us taste it."

"Idiots," Ryu muttered.

Noda asked for Chardonnay gave it to Takeda and told Yankumi, "A little wine is good for the body. We'll make sure they won't even drink half a glass."

"Noda…" she threateningly said.

Before she explodes Takeda already refused, "It's fine, if Yankumi said no then we're not doing. Okay?" Then she gave the drink to Yankumi.

Yankumi is overwhelmed and was happy to hear her precious student talking like she had hoped they would, she gulped the drink all at once. "Ah…Takeda, you're such a good student." She was ruffling his hair and then Takeda and all the others are being mischievous kept giving her drinks.

Yankumi getting a little booze started chatting with all her students until she found herself walking outside the house to an unknown place. _"Ah….it's pretty,"_ she thought. She's in a garden, there's a wooden styled pavilion, and in it's a view is a beautifully arranged pond. There are about thirty different Koi fishes and lotuses, there's a bridge in the middle if you truly want to experience its allure. She hurriedly went and looked, fascinated with all of it, she saw two Koi swimming together. Thinking about her memories with her students and today, she's feeling elated, but also quite anxious. She made a face and looked at the fishes intently and thought to herself why she isn't married yet. She studies her reflection and came to a conclusion that she's not bad looking, not that pretty either. She is wandering in her mind that she didn't know there's a person watching her. She stretched her hands and let the wind kissed her.

"What are you doing?"

She turned around and greeted the other person when she sees him looking so calm, hands in his pocket and looking not like the student she knew some years back. "Ne, Sa-wa-da," she chuckled upon saying his name like that. "Do you have a girlfriend? Any special person you'd like for me to meet?"

"Not that I know. If I do, why would I bother telling you?"

She walked closer to him and looked at him from head to toe and stared back at his face, "Really, why are you being so cynical?" She pouted, "You may not be worrying about it, but I wonder when I will get married."

Walking towards them and wondering what they're talking about, Hayato just stood in the dark. He saw Shin pat Yankumi's hair and the sudden turn of events perturbed him.

"I'm still here." Shin caressed the side of her face with his fingers with some strands of hair getting caught in it. He kissed her long, lustrous hair, gave her a smile.

Yankumi taken aback with what he just said, she turned around and started walking. "Seriously Sawada, what are you doing? I didn't know you're growing to be quite a pervert. Thanks for the comfort though."

Sawada just ignored what she said and grabbed her hand and lead her in a rather tiny walk way. He opened a door and right before her eyes are fields of flowers. The place is so bright it feels like a safe haven. Yankumi not even hiding her awe happily thought of what her and her students can do with it.

"I couldn't have tell your place is this big. Why is there a place like this in here?"

"My sister, she wanted one like this so I fulfilled it for her."

"You're such a nice brother Sawada," not even looking to where she's walking at, she fell on a bed of flowers, not hurt in anyway, but embarrassed.

Shin laughed so hard like she had never seen before. He offered her his help, Yankumi, not in the least thankful of the help pulled him down with her.

She's giggling while patting Shin on the shoulder. "I got you. Ahhh….Sawada." She's laughing endlessly it echoes in the greenhouse.

"Kumiko."

Yankumi's dumbfounded hearing her name coming from Shin. She thought it might be someone else and look around and look back at Shin's face. She can hear her heart pounding that's when she realized that her hands are still locked together. Shin's left hand is supporting his body weight, and she realized again she's undoubtedly right under him. With a student! Scandalous!

She was going to push him aside when he suddenly exclaimed, "Ah! If I leaned it a little closer…" and he did. "I could kiss you, and your first kiss would be taken by me."

Before she could even push him aside, Shin stood up and gave his hand once again which she accepts. "How would you even know that was my first kiss?"

"I guess, but then you shouldn't complain about not getting married and stuff like that. You can always turn to one of your former students," Shin chuckled and waved bye to her.

"Sawada!" she called out to him furious. "Stupid student, how can you treat a teacher like that, but then we really don't have that sort of relationship anymore." She stormed out of the place, agitated with what just happened.

Yankumi's walking back to the party, thinking about what just happened and her reactions. She started beating Sawada up in her head. Lost in her thoughts, she accidentally bumped to one of her students.

Ryu seeing Yankumi all flushed worried, "Are you all right?" She doesn't seem to even hear him when she bumped into him. Ryu tap her on the shoulder and then she lift up her chin, "Yankumi?"

Realizing it she quietly said his name. Quiet stunned, and yelled, "Odagiri!" Feeling all the anxiousness in her body, "Ah….Shi….."

"Ryu!" There was a quick rush of wind and they saw Hayato.

So…how was it? Good enough for the long wait?

I was going to upload it sooner when I bought Sims 3, and kind of got carried away with playing it. Really sorry. I should upload a new chapter soon since I'm already done with Chapter 5's and 6's rough draft.


End file.
